


Mo Sholas San Dorchadas | My Light In The Dark

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Eileen Leahy Lives, Eileen Speaks Irish, F/M, First Kiss, Full of typos, Get Together, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I miss Eileen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Irish Language, Not Beta Read, Sam and Eileen - Freeform, Sam and Eileen kiss, Soft Sam Winchester, i cant tag oh god, im also failing irish so ignore my irish, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: ''Neither of them remembered how they got in that position; it had started out with a post-hunt nightcap with Dean and now they were both sat side by side, alone, in the war room. They were so close their knees were hitting off of one another and Eileen could feel the heat radiating from Sam’s body, inching closer to her with every breathe he released and every word he spoke.''Sam and Eileen find comfort in each other over a drink.





	Mo Sholas San Dorchadas | My Light In The Dark

Neither of them remembered how they got in that position; it had started out with a post-hunt nightcap with Dean and now they were both sat side by side, alone, in the war room. They were so close their knees were hitting off of one another and Eileen could feel the heat radiating from Sam’s body, inching closer to her with every breathe he released and every word he spoke.

Dean had retired to his room at around eleven, quite earlier than usual but he had mumbled something about promising Cas he’d call him and so Sam decided it was best to drop it. Both he and Eileen had drunk enough that they were light and airy but not enough that they would regret it tomorrow. It had seemed they had both decided that this was good. 

They had seemed to have covered every topic every discuss, from their favourite hunts to conspiracy theories. The conversation came so easy between them, each subject flowing seamlessly into the next. Sam had never felt so comfortable around someone. He relaxed; laughing and nodding and completely at ease. It has been probably years since he had been so relaxed. There were no underlying thoughts about the next hunt or if he needed to get research done or if he was needed to help another hunter; nothing. He may have been flustered and blushing, but there was only one thing on his mind right now, and that was Eileen. 

Eileen, on the other hand, was oozing confidence. She knew that there was something between her and Sam but she didn’t want to rush anything or force it. She liked to let things progress naturally, and luckily for her, it seemed like tonight was the night. 

She had said something dumb and dorky and threw her head back with laughter, finding it the funniest thing in the world. Sam seemed to find the incredibly endearing and just smiled a big goofy grin, looking down at Eileen. When she looked back up at him however, something had changed. His eyes seemed changed, darker somehow. He pushed a strand of hair from her face and just stared at her as her breath picked up and her eye began to flutter shut.

The silence was almost deafening, the only sound echoing around the room was their breath.

In, out, in, out, in, out. 

Closer, closer; they just ached to be close to one another. 

In, out, in, out, in, out. 

Sam could now feel Eileen’s hot breath lingering in the space between them. Eileen looked up at him through her eyelashes, her eyes a deep shade of want. They could have stayed here for hours, playing the longest game of ‘will-they-won’t-they’ in record, ever comfortable to not move from this position. The closeness was intoxicating and Sam felt himself getting drunker by the second as he closed his eyes and let himself just live in the moment.

And then suddenly their lips were touching and Sam felt fire, pure fiery passion. They crashed together, Sam’s hands tangling themselves in Eileen’s hair and her hands coming to wrap around neck and pull their chest flush against each other. Sam growled at the awkward angle and, placing his hands along Eileen’s waist, pulled her into his lap. 

Everything had led up to this moment; every lingering touch, every video chat, every letter, every joke from Dean had built up only to be released. Released in a burst of passion and love and of an oh so perfect that seemed to never end. Sam felt like he was high, flying above the clouds, his body light and airy.

Eileen couldn't seem to place words on how she felt. Words just didn't describe what she was feeling. She had been telling herself all day that she wasn't going to make a move, that she wasn't going to get involved with Sam. Everyone knew that you just get fucked over when you get yourself involved with a Winchester. But now that she was her, in their bunker, in Sam’s lap, Eileen decided that it was worth it. She would die time and time again if it meant she could feel like this-so full of love, butterflies brewing in her stomach- ever again.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, they parted, gasping for air. Eileen grinned down and Sam and rested her forehead on his, nudging her nose against his. Sam laughed at her.

‘’That was…’’ He began.

‘’Overdue.’’ She responded, her grin getting even wider. 

They spent another few minutes just staring at each other, trading lazy kisses every other second. This, to both Sam and Eileen, was heaven. They had both been through so many hardships, fighting so many demons, both literal and mental, but they had finally found this stability, this sense of safety and just pure home, in each other.

After a while, Eileen sat properly in Sam’s lap, resting her head on his shoulder and they began to talk again. They talked about everything, finally settling on the topic of school.

‘’Oh my god, I hated Spanish. It was the one class I just couldn't stand. I was terrible at it!’’ Sam explained, laughing at himself.

‘’Really? Spanish was always my favourite!’’

‘’You speak Spanish?’’

Eileen felt her face flush, as she hid her face in Sam’s neck. She hated bragging, or even talking about herself. ‘’Yeah. I… ummm… I speak Spanish, as well as French, German, ASL, ISL and Irish.’’

‘’Woah, you speak Irish? Say something in Irish!’’

‘’Okay umm...’’ Eileen drawled, her voice low and rough and her lips mere millimetres away from Sam’s. ‘’Tá tú my sholas, my chroí. Agus… agus is aoibhinn liom tú.’’

Sam smiled, placing a kiss against Eileen’s button nose. ‘’What does that mean?’’

‘’You are my light, my heart. And… and I love you.’’

Sam’s smile got even wider than before if that was even possible. He wrapped his arms around her again, pushing his lips against hers and kissing her with all his might. Eileen smiled through the kiss and stroked Sam’s hair. They pulled apart still grinning like lunatics.

‘’Is aoibhinn liom tú.’’ He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did, let me know! Leave me a comment, or leave a kudos! You could even follow me on my tumblr (@supernaturaloneshots) or on Twitter and Instagram, both of which are @nowxndgen!! Love you all!! - Sinéad


End file.
